


Life After the Last War

by yucc



Series: satu irama [28]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Peace, Romance, after the last arc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Sambil memakan persik kesukaannya, Judar melihat mantan kaisarnya berlatih.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> [magi, juhaku, persik] untuk ari.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Dari atas dahan pohon persik, Judar memandang Hakuryuu yang sedang berlatih dengan tombak.

Ayunan Hakuryuu begitu penuh dengan presisi. Tebasan-tebasan yang Hakuryuu buat terlihat sangat anggun. Setiap gerakan Hakuryuu membawa kemegahan seorang mantan kaisar sebuah negara besar. Di antara gigitan persiknya, Judar tersenyum karena pemandangan di depannya.

Setelah menit-menit yang berlalu cepat (Judar selalu merasa waktu bergulir dengan tidak adil; cepat kalau ia sedang di dekat Hakuryuu, lambat dan begitu membosankan kalau Hakuryuu tengah jauh darinya), Hakuryuu akhirnya berhenti. Ia meletakkan tombaknya dengan rapi. Hakuryuu menenggak air dari gelas yang sudah ia sediakan sebelumnya.

Pandangan Judar dan Hakuryuu bertemu sehabis gelas ditinggalkan oleh sang pria berambut biru. Dengan tangan yang tidak dipakai untuk memegangi persik, Judar melambai.

Hakuryuu tidak membuang-buang waktu. Ia segera memanjat pohon yang Judar tengah duduki. Mereka duduk bersisian tidak lama setelahnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Hakuryuu. Padahal kau sudah jago dengan tombakmu, tapi kau masih saja berlatih." Judar menggigit persiknya lagi.

"Agar tubuhku tetap fit. Hitung-hitung olahraga. Kau juga harus mengasah badanmu, Judar. Nanti _abs_ -mu kendor," kata Hakuryuu. Judar mengerang mendengarnya.

"Iya, iya," tanggapnya. Pria berambut hitam itu melemparkan satu buah persik ke tangan Hakuryuu. Begitu buah ditangkap, Hakuryuu segera menggigit.

Judar tahu alasan Hakuryuu yang sesungguhnya. Mantan kaisar itu terus berlatih bukan hanya untuk menjaga ketahanan tubuh, melainkan juga untuk menjaga kewarasan. Di dunia tanpa perang dan konflik ini, satu-satunya cara untuk mengisi kekosongan adalah dengan melakukan hal yang mereka sudah ketahui sejak lama, minus tujuan awal yang adalah untuk menghabisi musuh.

Judar tahu karena ia pun masih terus meneriakkan " _Thalg al-Salos_ " di bukit belakang rumah mereka, semata untuk mengingatkan dirinya adalah _magi_.

(Yang terutama, untuk mengingat bahwa ia tetap Judar, masih Judar, meski kehancuran dan porak-poranda tidak lagi mengikuti tiap langkahnya.)

Terlalu lama hidup untuk membenci dan mendendam, sekalipun masa itu sudah lama ditinggalkan, masih membawa bekas yang tertoreh seumur hidup di jiwa Hakuryuu dan Judar.

"Besok Kougyoku akan datang," ujar Hakuryuu. Sementara keheningan melingkupi keduanya tadi, persik di tangan Hakuryuu sudah habis. Jemarinya meraih yang kedua kini di pangkuan Judar.

"Buat?"

"Biasa. Diskusi soal paket kebijakan ekonomi Kou berikutnya."

Judar mengangguk-angguk. Ia cukup tahu saja. Judar tidak berniat untuk ikut campur di urusan yang ia yakin jauh lebih Hakuryuu kuasai. Mungkin kalau ia bosan menunggu pertemuan Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku, ia akan ikutan duduk (hanya untuk memandangi wajah serius Hakuryuu yang enak dilihat itu).

Usai perang, Judar dan Hakuryuu memilih tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah di daerah Tenzan. Jauh dari keramaian, mereka berdua hidup berdampingan. Secara rutin, Kougyoku akan datang meminta pendapat pihak ketiga yang adalah Hakuryuu. Resminya, Judar masih _magi_ Kekaisaran Kou, walau sekarang ia lebih merasa dirinya adalah _magi_ pribadi Hakuryuu. Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana berkunjung sesekali ke Tenzan. Hakuryuu terlihat senang, jadi Judar juga tidak merasa bemasalah. Lagipula, duel dengan Aladdin membuatnya merasa segar kembali.

Barangkali, Judar dan Hakuryuu memang sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Persik di pangkuan Judar sudah tidak bersisa.

"... Hei, mau ke Balbadd minggu depan, Judar?"

Judar mengerutkan kening. Pertanyaan Hakuryuu datang sangat tiba-tiba. Namun, mengingat afeksi Hakuryuu untuk putri Alibaba dan Morgianna, Judar rasa pertanyaan Hakuryuu terdengar wajar.

"Mau saja," jawab Judar. Pergantian pemandangan adalah hal yang baik. Ia bosan melihat bukit. Waktunya bermain air sampai puas.

Hakuryuu memandang Judar saat magi itu mengutarakan tanggapannya. Sebagai gantinya, Judar mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"... Mulutmu rasa persik, Hakuryuu," kata Judar setelah mereka berciuman. Hakuryuu tertawa pelan.

"Mulutmu juga, Judar."

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Judar. Mata merahnya berkilat gembira. "Aku mau merasakannya lagi."

Judar kembali mencium Hakuryuu.

Di dunia baru tanpa perang, tanpa konflik, tanpa Al Thamen dan David dan Illah, semua ini cukup untuk Judar dan Hakuryuu. Berciuman di atas pohon persik, di halaman rumah mereka, di suatu area yang terpencil di Tenzan, sudah cukup untuk mereka.

Judar memiliki Hakuryuu dan Hakuryuu memiliki Judar. Mereka berdua tidak sendirian lagi dan semuanya cukup untuk membuat mereka bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
